


A Day in Diamond City

by Redsonya



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Honey, Hot Sex, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Sausage and pancakes, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsonya/pseuds/Redsonya
Summary: Danse & Kristina... They protect the Commonwealth, but first things first ;)Thank you Kraebutt for encouraging me to continue this series!Please leave me comments, I strive to hear from readers! Happy New Year 2018!





	A Day in Diamond City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kraebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraebutt/gifts).



> Their last day in Diamond City allows a great way to explore each other's strengths, and of course weaknesses. We all need someone else to balance us out, am I right?

After their tickle-fest Danse and Kristina laid in bed together kissing and touching one other. He played with her breasts, kneading and suckling as she took turns grabbing his ass and stroking his cock. They wound up tangling legs until his fingers wandered between the junction of her thighs and he stroked inside her with two fingers, slowly and gently. 

She laid still, not moving, letting Danse slowly bring her into bliss. This time there was no rush. They were completely familiar and comfortable with one another. But most importantly, they had each other’s trust.

He kissed her as he gently brought her to a leg quivering orgasm and felt her squeeze around his fingers. They wrapped arms around one another as he rolled her into the crook of his shoulder and they both sighed at the same time. She looked up at him as he looked down at her and they both chuckled, enjoying each other. 

She smiled, “We have no Brotherhood obligations today.” 

“A whole day...” Danse closed his eyes as a cheeky grin crossed his face. Kristina watched his smile go from cheeky to smirky, then his brows furrowed as a rumbling sound broke the moment. 

His eyes shot open and turned to look at her. She was staring at him and started to laugh as she rubbed his belly, “I’m getting hungry too. I believe breakfast is calling us.”

“I suppose so. We have burned a few calories in the last 12 hours.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss to the lips and said, “Mmmm yes we did. How does sausage and pancakes sound?”

“What are pancakes?” Danse asked.

“It’s a simple grilled bread cake. They’re usually served with syrup but I personally like them with honey.”

Danse sat up so quickly he almost knocked her out of bed, but he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her upright to look him in his wide open eyes. With a childlike expression he asked, “You have honey?”

I was so surprised with his inquisitiveness and his voice having no Brotherhood Paladin in it what so ever. I slowly drew out my reply, “Well, yes...I do”

He’s practically bouncing up and down, “Yes, yes! I want honey too.” He looks at me with the cutest expression, then throws in, “...please?”

I smile at him and laugh. I put my hand on his face, “Of course you can.”

He picks me up with him as he bounces out of bed and carries me across the second level of my bedroom in Home Plate to a shower stall I’ve installed just before the exit to the roof.

That location was the best to utilize the rain barrels on the rooftop along with the generator and water heater installed just inside the silver airstream trailer. I can lock them up outside to prevent theft and also prevent exhaust fumes being inside my home. 

He quickly turns on the shower head directly over us and I squeal at the cold water. “My goodness...I guess you’re pretty hungry this morning?”

He shocks me as he leans down to my eye level and I feel the bar of soap lathering in his hands. He places them across my breasts, tweaking my nipples. “Oh Danse”. He’s still quiet but has his eyes still locked on mine. I’m not sure how much time passes, but he smirks at me with that devious smile of his as he lathers down to crook his soapy hands through my crotch. 

I can’t help but moan as he bathes me. Cleaning every inch of my body. He presses his lips to mine and they are so soft that I never want to leave this shower. 

A loud slap and instant pain to me left butt cheek. My eyes fly open as I gasp in pain, “Alexander Saul Danse!” 

He’s still eye level but has the cutest shit eating grin on his face. “I’m starving! You’ve worn me out, Woman!”

As I pretend to be irritated I try to swat his ass but he grabs my hand first. He isn’t quick enough as I grab his semi-erect member with my other hand and he freezes. 

I start stroking him with sudsy fingers as he releases my hand and melts into the shower wall behind him, moaning and closing his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I thought...” I cant resist those lips and I lean into him and kiss the fool out of him.”

We’re starting to get each other worked up when his stomach starts growling and mine also emits an angry sound. 

We look at each other and both say, “Breakfast first.”

We can’t get rinsed fast enough. We fight over the larger towel, me winning of course. I throw on underwear and one of his flannel shirts. He throws on his fatigue pants and we head downstairs. 

I remodeled and created a great kitchen space. I found a wood fire stove with a few burners and modified it with a flat, square, steel plate to fit down into a cast iron frame, to fit the missing inset for the grill. I also have a grill rack to swap out for open flame grilling. I outfitted it with an exhaust fan to carry smoke out to the roof. I’m pretty proud of it. I dud it all by myself.

I also have a working refrigerator, with freezer. Found that brand new still in a box in Fallon’s department store. I had Strong help me get it close to Diamond City, then a caravan to help me haul it to Home Plate. It works, hopefully forever. Having ice for drinks is one benefit! 

I have Danse start the fire as I mix razor grain flour with some Brahmin milk and one mirelurk egg. I want buttermilk but haven’t been able to find a fruit similar to lemons yet to add to milk and make it, even though the pancakes still rise a little, they're not as fluffy as I would like. I guess I shouldn't be picky. I'm very much a stickler for my cooking and have frustratingly not found the spices and ingredients that I've been used to. But I have been reasonable. You take what you get and don't pitch a fit! That's all there is to it.

Danse has the fire started and I sprinkle some brahmin butter across the grill. As I'm waiting for the grill to get hot I throw my apron on and take his hand and walk him toward my tall bar table with four bar stools surrounding it. "Have a seat, Mister. What can I get for you today?"

He sits on the tall bar stool, leaning back and propping his arms on the arm rests. He's so handsome as he smiles back at me. I feel a heat rise across my neck and up my face to my ears. I'm in the moment and feel the need to wait on him. I want to turn on my flirty waitress personality I had when putting myself through law school. I had a great skill in getting more drinks out of my patrons, who seemed to give me more tips than the rest of the waitstaff. Some of my peers used to get angry at me, but my confidence was simply stronger than theirs. I couldn't help it. And I wasn't about to downgrade myself just to make them happy. Tomorrow we'll be back in the Brotherhood arena, so today I'm gonna turn it on for my Paladin. Hope he likes it!

"Well Ma'am, what are you serving?" 

I walk away from him, toward the shelving, thinking about his hands on me last night, and this morning. I'm in my moment as I throw my head back, moaning as I sweep my hands up the outside of my legs, slowly up my hips. I reach the shelf and stop, turned so he can see my profile, and I reach through the arm openings of my apron, unbuttoning the flannel shirt I'm wearing. I look back at him as I slowly pull it out from under the apron. I catch his gaze as I pull my arms out of the sleeves and the shirt falls to the floor. This apron now barely covers my breasts. Actually, most of me is exposed. My nipples are barely covered. I reach over and gently stroke my exposed breasts as I answer him, "Today's special is Sausage and Pancakes. But I serve an extra special ingredient in my recipe."

His eyebrows disappear into his hairline. I do my best not to chuckle at his discombobulated expression. I take it that I'm playing the role quite well.

"But I have a secret ingredient. Would you like 3 or 4 pancakes...Sir?" I take special care to exaggerate my hips swaying as I pour the batter on the hot grill. I slap another slab of butter for effect. I place the bowl down and wipe my hands across my butt, grabbing the fabric of the apron, slightly tugging it forward, exposing my naked legs. I can feel his eyes on me and I'm immediately wet. 

I turn to him, he looks completely shell shocked. Good, it's working. I think I'll take it up a notch and walk over to him as I smear a little butter across my bottom lip. I walk straight up to him and place my hands across his wrists, pinning them to the arms of the bar stool. He's completely flushed pink, from neck to cheeks to ears. I press him a little further by leaning in and rubbing my buttery lips across his. He takes the bait and trails his tongue across mine and the flavor and I hear his breath catch. 

I release him and cross the floor quickly to flip the pancakes and sausage. I have another minute to seduce him.

"Sir, what would you like me to call you?"

It takes him a few seconds to respond, "Saul, yes Saul, that's my name." Aha...he's using his middle name...interesting!

"Well, Saul, do you want your pancakes smothered? Or a little naked?" I am so enjoying this moment. Watching him squirm!

"I...uh...I guess a little naked?" I'm hovering by his chair now. I reach down and caress the tent that has erected. He moans as my hands gently glide across the fabric. He reaches out to me but I slap them away, "Hands off the merchandise, Saul. You'll get your dessert after breakfast." And I wink as I firmly grab the base of his cock. I run my thumb across the tip and feel his slick penetrating through the fabric. It's all I can do to maintain control of this situation. But I collect my thoughts knowing what I have in store for him!

I leave him again to pull the sausage and pancakes off the grill and place on separate plates. I sit across from him at the table and spread butter across my pancakes. I sweep one finger through the butter and lean across the table toward his mouth. He takes my finger in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip, sucking slowly, seductively staring at me, sucking more of my finger into his mouth. He's swirling his tongue and all I can do is freeze and gaze at him as my panties get wet. 

I try to shake off the feeling by taking the ceramic honey pot on the table and slowly remove my finger from the pot with a glob dripping down my finger, and lick it off myself. I'm moaning and do not even know it. I pour the sweetness and watch the liquid gold drizzle across his pancakes. The look of utter joy crosses his face. He places a finger under the stream of honey and places it in his mouth and closes his eyes, moaning. 

I quickly pour some on mine and try to avoid any situations as we eat our breakfast. I want to get through the meal before I get to dessert. 

I make small talk, asking if he's ever had pancakes, which he hasn't. We talk about the honey. I'm surprised he hasn't heard that we have installed a few bee colonies strategically between settlements. We talk about the theory of having them close enough to cross pollinate several farms to increase crops. We have a great conversation as we finish our sausage and pancakes. 

I ask him if he knows how to 'sling honey'. I tell him about the machines that had been made to press honey from the honeycombs compared to the manual way of slinging honey out. The Minutemen and settlers have no mechanical press to work with so we sling it the old fashioned way. I grab the honey pot and pull the dipper high above the pot, letting it stream back down. I place my finger through the honey and lick it off. He’s completely at my mercy and I think he’ll turn off his inhibitions after what I have in store. 

I reach over and hold the honey dipper high enough for him to lean over, mouth wide open, lapping up every drop. I go wet watching him. I am here to help you.

I take the honey dipper and pull my apron down from the top, exposing my breasts and drizzle some across my chest and down to my nipples. 

He jumps off the barstool, knocking it over with a crash, and is on me in a split second. He licks his way from my mouth to my chest, lapping his tongue along the way. He’s predictably funny and talented as he moans, “Delicious!” 

He scoops me up and hoists me high and I wrap my legs around his lower chest, just the right height to put my nipples at the level of his lips. 

I run my fingers through his hair eliciting unbelievably sexy sounds from him. He’s staring at my breasts and licks his lips, “Mmm mmm.”

Next is drizzle over both my nipples. I’m in heaven now! He takes his time with both as I’m pinned to the wall and feel his tongue lapping me. I’ve been so excited to serve him and I’m loving every word and tongue swipe.

He looks up at me and grins, “Yummy!” He’s so cute looking at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes with honey smeared across his mouth and chin. My heart melts! Exhilarating and exciting!

**Author's Note:**

> They’re having a good time! To be continued...


End file.
